Belt drive systems comprise a significant and widely used form of mechanical power transmission. Generally a belt runs between two or more pulleys, more particularly a driver and driven pulley and idlers.
In order to efficiently transmit power between the pulleys, the belt is installed with a predetermined preload or tension. The amount of tension is generally a function of the horsepower and torque requirements of the drive. Increased horsepower or torque requirements will generally require a commensurate increase in the belt tension.
In order to achieve the proper tension, one or more of the pulleys are loosened during belt installation so the shaft or shafts can be moved to allow a slack condition in the belt. Then, the belt is looped over the pulleys. The loosened pulley or pulleys are then pulled or tightened into a predetermined position, resulting in a belt tension being created in the belt. This process requires the pulley(s) to be mechanically adjusted in order to properly preload the belt.
Belts may be installed on pulley systems using other methods. For systems with an automatic tensioning device the tensioner is set, the belt is placed, and the tensioner is released to its operational location.
Another method of installing a belt involves use of a tool that presses the belt into a pulley groove without the need for mechanically adjusting the pulleys in a fixed center system. The tool stretches the belt while laterally forcing it into a pulley groove while imposing lateral forces on the pulley.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,391 B2 to Gerring et al. (2004) which discloses a tool for installation and removal of power transmission belts from fixed center pulleys in a power transmission system.
Reference is also made to co-pending application Ser. No. 10/437,803 filed May 14, 2003 which discloses a belt installation tool.
What is needed is a belt installation tool that substantially eliminates lateral forces on a pulley during belt installation. What is needed is a belt installation tool having a roller extending from the body at a radius equal to or less than a pulley flange radius and in a direction substantially normal to a pulley plane defined by a pulley groove. What is needed is a belt installation tool having an arcuate portion for engaging a pulley hub rim. The present invention meets these needs.